Zukio Kegareru
Zukio name came from "Yukio", having the "Y" from "Yukio" changed to "Z". "Yukio" means "get what he wants" which means greed is Zukio's inner sin. "Kegareru" means to be corrupted, to be stained or to be polluted. Hence, Zukio Kegarwru means someone who is corrupted by greed. Zukio is the cursed version of Hatsune Mikuo. Design Zukio's hair is black with purple streaks. His hair covers his left eye which is his cursed eye. He wears a shark tooth necklace, a black t-shirt or tank top with an animal design (not cute animals thanx =3), black skinny jeans and detached sleeves with the insignia of a spider on the left one. He walks barefooted unless forced to put boots on. His right eye is purple. His nails are painted black (Zukio claims that if they are painted any ither color, it is considered gay.) His mark is a spider and it covers his left cheek. Zukio have stitches on his neck that makes him look like a puppet. The stitches on his neck keeps his head sewed on. Personality Zukio is very violent, vulgur and sadistic. When angered, he would swear or attempt to kill the person. He is obsessed over Ziku. If anyone says anything bad about Ziku, he would take his chainsaw and run it up their spinal cord. He would be very blunt if he doesn't like you. Zukio only cares for the ones that are close to him. He has been known to laugh when stabbed by Mr. Henshi. Zukio also hates it when people sees his cursed eye. Biography Zukio was from the "Kagome Kagome" orphanage. He is actually the "friend" of Ziku Kurone. During his time at the orphanage, he enjoyed spending time with Ziku and Oogie ( his pet tarantula, named off of Mr. Oogie Boogie.). One day a "couple" ( they were actually mad scientist) said they wanted to adopt him. He went to bed but when he woke up, he was in the room playing Kagome Kagome. The scientist stepped on Oogie and played Kagome Kagome with him killing him in the process by removing his head. Before Zukio moved on, "He" (Satan) said that he would offer him a second chance at life in order to get revenge on the scientists, if he called him "Father". Zukio stated he would make the deal only if he could be with the ones who cared for. When Zukio was reborn, he had stitches around his neck to sew his head back on. When he asked to be with the ones he cared for, "Father" infused him with Oogie in his left eye. This is his cursed eye, that he refused to show as his left eye takes the form of an eye mixed in with a spider. When he came back to the orphanage the scientist were dead with their heads cut off. Enraged he took a chainsaw and sliced what was left of them until they were no longer recognizable. Voice Configuration Most probably from Miku Hatsune. Additional Info Relationships *Ziku Kurone: Best friend, unhealthy obsession over her. *Zel Kurone: Friend, He will often steal Zel/Zir's Tank or Road Roller from time to time. *Zir Kurone: Friend, Often tortured by Zir for how often he steals her Tank or Road Roller. *Kiku Juon: Friend *Juon Kikuto: Friend *Azita Keru: Friend *Ace Kibishine: Friend. *Taai Luci: Friend but will often do something to set Taai off on a killing spree. *Kowaretane Zin and Zen: Friends *Mr. Henshi: Often plays "Hide and Seek Alone" and will often lose on purpose just so he can enjoy the sensation of being stabbed. Appearances *DeviantArt (Owner's DeviantArt) *DeviantArt (Drawing by Giratina46) Trivia *Although his hair is purple his favorite color is red. *He has a love for animals *His love of animals has sadly given him a furry fetish *He carries a chainsaw similar to Grell Sutcliff from Black Butler. *Sometimes, Zukio talks to the spider merged in his eye. People question if he can really hear the spider or if he's just that crazy. *He wears the jacket depending on his mood. If sad he will wear it, if happy he'll go without it. Category:Fanloid Category:Original Category:Male Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku